Kion/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size!" "Oh no, Dad, we already had that talk! Can you feel the love tonight . . . I know all about that mushy stuff." "But now, maybe the best isn't good enough?" "So what if we're not all lions? I know we're the Pride Lands' fiercest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight!" "We're the Lion Guard, Janja. We defend the Circle of Life." Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "That's right, back to the Outlands! NOW!" "I knew you were there the whole time . . . hyena." "See that? That's the Circle of Life for ya." "You're saying we're the same? No, I don't think so." "I've seen you in action. You don't need a roar!" The Rise of Makuu "Aw, come on. That's just how Bunga smells. He's always been a bit, uh, fragrant." "Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is?" "Your taking over Big Springs has messed things up all over the Pride Lands. I need you and the crocs to leave." "If I start using the Roar when I'm angry, I'll be as bad as Scar." "If you want a fight, the Lion Guard can bring it. Just be careful what you ask for." Bunga the Wise "Lion Guard, we've got to do something, before all that water floods the valley." "Who wants to crawl in and make sure Ushari and the cobras aren't stuck in the mud?" "These flowers will make you sick!" "Your bad advice is making things worse!" "Right. But it's not exactly quick and easy. Now, everyone! Get behind me!" Can't Wait to be Queen "You can't tell me what to do!" "Did I just get an order from my sister?" "She's only been queen for a day. I've been leading the Lion Guard for a lot longer than that." "But this is completely different. You don't know Janja like I do. I've had to run him off so many times." "I'm sure she's gonna be a great queen . . . someday." Eye of the Beholder "We need you Rafiki, Ono's hurt." "Don't worry, Ono. The Guard can get by for a couple of days without you. You need to rest and get better." "Ono, I really think you should take a break." "No chance, this is Janja's doing." "You were always on the team, Ono." The Kupatana Celebration "I wish the Lion Guard defended the Circle of Life out there, too. But we don't ..." "Well, it is Kupatana. Okay, Dogo. You can come." "Dogo, I thought you said you didn't have any family." "We've gotta round up these jackals and send them back to the Outlands where they belong." "Yeah. It's the Circle of Life. Happy Kupatana, Dad." Fuli's New Family "Bunga, we just thought you were really hurt." "I guess you can do that with thick skin like yours." "Guess we were being better friends when we just let Fuli be Fuli." "You got to hang out with us; isn't that better than hunting alone?" "We're the Lion Guard. We come through for each other . . . always." The Search for Utamu "Great work, Fuli. Now why don't you take a break?" "Good thing you didn't need any backup. You left us in the dust." "Yeah, but we're a team. And our team's not as good if you get hurt or worn out from going solo." "Don't worry, Bunga. We'll help you get that Utamu. Right, guys?" "You shouldn't. We're always there for each other. We're a team!" Follow That Hippo! "Hyenas! We know you're in there! Lion Guard, spread out! You're surrounded, hyenas!" "Well, little Lion Guard, this isn't the best time to pretend to be hyenas." "You'll do anything to stay dry, won't you?" "As long as you're both faster than the hyenas, I'm good." "You kids had quite an adventure today. And you know what? I think you've all earned the Mark of the Guard." The Call of the Drongo "There's no trace of Janja and his hyenas anywhere around here. Not even their scent! And believe me, if they were around, you'd smell 'em." "Not so fast." "Tamaa, tricking others and taking their food upsets the Circle of Life. If I had an amazing talent like yours, I'd use it to do good." "And we're here wasting time talking to you! No more imitating!" '' ''"I'm going to give you hyenas to the count of three to get out of the Pride Lands." "Maybe he didn't have a choice. Come on, Lion Guard! To the Outlands!" "We'll take care of the impalas. Why don't you find your own way home?" Paintings and Predictions "So, what caused the herd to stampede?" "Oh... Ono, make sure the zebras get home safe." "No, why'd you knock me outta that tree? I was trying to take Janja by surprise!" "What is going on with everybody?!" "Bunga, there's no way Rafiki's paintings tell the future. Now let's focus on getting these zebras back to their herd!" The Mbali Fields Migration "I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do." "Grandfather, I don't know what to do. Dad trusted me to lead the herds. But everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right." "There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise! We will keep you safe! So, who's ready?" "What I need is to protect the Circle of Life. That means taking care of this baby and the herds. Fuli. You know it's the right thing to do." "Forget it, Janja. We're not making it easy for you. You'll have to deal with all of us." Bunga and the King "I'm gonna have to miss the elephants' rainy season concert." "Don't worry, Dad. We'll find a way to get both of you outta there. How hard can it be?" "That didn't work as well as I thought it would." "I thought Timon could help. Meerkats are supposed to be great in tunnels." "I don't believe it . . ." The Imaginary Okapi "It's not just hide-and-seek. It's a way to practice our tracking skills." "Get out of the Pride Lands, leopard! Now!" "That's why we gotta find him. Now let's split up so we can cover more ground. Fuli, you're with me. Bunga, you Ono and...Hey, where is Beshte?" "Bunga, you really hurt his feelings. Why don't you two believe him?" "Well, they're in the Pride Lands now. And the Lion Guard is gonna keep Ajabu safe!" Too Many Termites "I know one thing that'll scare 'em away from the aardvarks' den for good. Lion Guard, follow me." "The whole thing's comin' down! We gotta wake up the bats!" "Thanks, guys. But I'm the one who used the Roar on them." "Look, I'm really sorry. That was a mistake. I roared at you because I thought you were hyenas." "All right, Reirei. Time for you to go home." The Trouble With Galagos "You and the other galagos will be safe here. A lot safer than if you're with us, when we take on the leopard." "Surround the tree. When he wakes up, we want to be ready." "We're not helping Badili by scaring that other leopard away for him. We need to teach you how to stand up for yourself." "The only reason we're confident is because we believe in ourselves. You just need to believe in yourself, too." "No. You believed in yourself. That's what really counts. And now that you have your turf back, we can let the galagos know it's safe to go home." Janja's New Crew "Nice try, Janja. We both know this is the Pride Lands. And you don't belong here." "We gotta make sure all the trails in the Pride Lands are safe after the big rainstorm. Uh-oh. And that includes this one! Mudslide! Everybody! Run!" "Hmm. Maybe you're right, Ono. And I guess letting them stay would be the nice thing to do." "Don't make us regret it. Let's get back to our patrol. Ono, check in on them every once in a while. I still think this might be one of Janja's plans." "Doesn't matter. I think I know. Come on! We gotta catch that herd and calm 'em down!" Baboons! "We need to get him home. His family probably lives in the big baboon tree in Nyani Grove. It's not far. So it shouldn't take you too long to get him home." "We can manage until you get back. Besides, I think that baby baboon kinda likes you." "But there might be another way to get them off the island. We can make a bridge!" "They were both good plans. Just not good enough. Hmm, I wonder... If we put both plans together... Bunga, Beshte, help me move that big boulder." "Nothing's ever simple when it comes to Fuli and baboons." Beware the Zimwi "The Zimwi doesn't exist. It's just a story! You must've seen some other animal." "Maybe there's nothing he can do, but we're the Lion Guard. We'll find whatever you saw. And if it really is the Zimwi, we'll run it out of the Pride Lands!" "I know. All this time, I wasn't afraid of the Zimwi because I thought it wasn't real. But as soon as I thought it was, I ran away." "Don't feel bad, Beshte. I think everyone was so spooked by Rafiki's story, they were ready to believe anything." "You didn't know that. And you charged in anyway. And if you can do that, I think you can bellow in front of a couple of hippos." Lions of the Outlands "Well, that's why I'm here. I don't know why those lions are in the Outlands. But I'm sure I can clear things up." "Lions are pretty reasonable. Once we get to the watering hole, I'm sure we can work things..." "I know. But she knows more about the Roar than I do! Besides, maybe I can get her to agree to share the watering hole." "I'm on the side of the Circle of Life, and the animals who respect it." "Wait a second you're talking about Scar." "Scar was never the true king." "I can't that's how Scar lost the Roar because he used against lions." "Oh, I've listened to you, Zira. Now, you listen to me. As long as I'm around, you're not welcome in the Pride Lands. Or the Outlands!" Never Roar Again "After what happened with my mom, I'm afraid I might hurt someone else with the Roar like Scar." "I know, Bunga. But that's the problem. I couldn't control it! I don't know if I should ever use the Roar again." "And that's why I'm thinking... I shouldn't use it again. I... I'm worried that I might turn into Scar." "The next time when I say go, you leave!" "Neither did I. Guess I just had to have a little faith in myself." The Lost Gorillas "Well, whatever they are, they need to leave those pangolins alone! Hey! You two! Put down the pangolins!" "You can't get to them without going through me. And you're not getting through me." "I never want to let down my dad either. It's the whole reason I'm here. I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something to make it easier." "Trust me. If you act like a prince, sooner or later, you'll start to feel like a prince." "Oh no! It was more than that. It was brave. Doing something like that is what you makes you prince material." The Trail to Udugu "Don't get too used to him. See you when I'm back from Udugu." "You're gonna lose. I run with Fuli every day." "Yeah! I can crawl under the branches to get through the thorns. Ow. Ouch!" " So we make a good team. And that's how we'll find Mom, by working together." "We found it. But it's not really a place." Ono's Idol "I've seen those prints! But I've never seen the ceremony." "Of course you do, Ono. And while Ono spends time with Hadithi, the rest of us can go get the special leaves. Right, guys?" "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Ono behind." "Huh. Lot of animals want to see Hadithi." "I don't know who's more impressive, Ono or Hadithi!" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "Basi, you probably shouldn't be walking on that leg." "Beshte, you're the strongest in the Pride Lands. We all believe in you." "Something tells me we'd only slow Beshte down." "Not if we can help it. Bunga, Fuli, you two stay here. Don't let anyone else in. Ono, you're with me." "You guys did a great job." Ono the Tickbird "I dunno, Beshte. But we've got to stop him before he really hurts somebody. Come on!" "Wow! Kifaru really listened to you, Ono." "You won't be just sitting around, Ono. By guiding Kifaru to Tamasha, you'll be protecting the Pride Lands." "Sorry we tricked you, Mwenzi. But it was the only way to get you to stop and talk to us." "Know what'll make you feel better? Sparring with other rhinos at Tamasha! Come on, Kifaru. Let's get you to Lake Matope." Babysitter Bunga "Then, we need to move. To the Pride Lands and..." "Give it up, Reirei! You're the last one standing." "Not anymore." "Don't worry, Reirei. You'll be safe from these vicious zebras once you're back in the Outlands." "You're right, Ono. We should practice what we do. Come on. See that rock up there? Let's pretend it's a trapped animal. Who wants to try to get it down?" "I think we can help you, Reirei. As long as you promise not to come after anymore Pride Lands kids again." "You and the kids did a great job, Bunga." The Savannah Summit "Oh. They must be on their way to the Savannah Summit!" "Dad says getting different animals to agree helps the Circle of Life. Especially with the Dry Season approaching." "Without jumping to conclusions. Right. Thank you, Grandfather. I'll do my best." "You're right, Fuli. Makuu does have a lot of enemies here. But he seems like he wants to change that. But even if he's ready to change, that doesn't mean everyone else is. Which means... What? Of course! Makuu's not the one planning something. He's the target. Lion Guard, we've gotta find Makuu and save him!" "Earlier this evening, he fell into a pit. It was a serious fall. He tried his best to get out. He struggled bravely, like a true crocodile. But... (SIGHS) I'm sorry to say that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life." The Traveling Baboon Show "Yeah, they're pretty impressive." "Since they're visitors in the Pride Lands, I think it's my duty to say hello. Don't you?" "Welcome to the Pride Lands. I'm Kion, I really enjoyed the show. You should come to Pride Rock and perform for my mom and dad!" "It's more than not fair, Beshte! It goes against the Circle of Life. Don't worry, Ma Tembo. The Lion Guard will figure out who did this and make sure it doesn't happen again!" "Forget the baboons! Come on. Beshte! Bunga! You know what to do! Fuli, you're with me!" "At least we got them out of the Pride Lands. Not our problem anymore." "Lion Guard. Time to save those baboons. Now!" Ono and the Egg "Thanks, Ono. Let's check out Hakuna Matata Falls, then we can head to...(GASPS) You guys hear that?" "What are you doing here, hawk? The Pride Lands aren't your hunting grounds." "That's right. The reason there are so many different animals in the Pride Lands is because we all respect the Circle of Life. I hope you'll do the same, and return to your own territory." "Then there has to be a good reason. We need to find the mother hamerkop and make sure everything is okay." "It's that hawk again! We'll follow them and see what we can do!" "Wish we could, Fuli. But Ono's the only one of us that can fly." The Rise of Scar "Maybe if they respected the Circle of Life they'd still have food to eat." "Yes, Grandfather. The dry season has just started and the Guard's been busier than ever. It seems like everybody needs the Lion Guard's help What did they do before we were here? Can't they take care of themselves?" "I know. I just wish I could help. I know what it's like to be a new leader with new responsibilities." "Don't threaten my family, Janja!" "I let Janja get to me. I got really angry. And I kinda lost control of the Roar." "I guess that's what really counts. I'm just glad nothing else bad happened. Nice job, Ma Tembo. Even though it was frustrating, you never gave up." Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "Makuu? I thought you'd be sleeping through the dry season with the rest of the crocodiles." "Dad? What if Ono looks out over the Pride Lands to see which watering hole is least crowded? Then maybe that one can go to the crocodiles." "My dad says there's enough water and fish to last you the whole dry season." "Something's up with the crocs, but I'm not sure what. We'll need to be careful. There's a lot of animals here. We don't want to scare them and start a stampede. Come on!" "If you ask me, it's a crocodile way I could get used to!" Swept Away "Lion Guard! We gotta get these zebra to safety! Fuli! Round up the zebras! Beshte! See if you can block the water!" "Hevi Kabisa. I should have thought of that before I used the Roar." "Don't beat yourself up Ono. This is my fault not yours. He's out there all alone. Wait. Beshte's probably the only hippo in the Outlands. So even if we can't find him, we should find signs of him. Ono, could you look for hippo prints? If we find those they should lead to Beshte." "Bunga why don't you stay downwind of us so we can track Beshte without any...Interference." "Beshte I'm so sorry I got you swept into the Outlands." Rafiki's New Neighbors "Reposition! Surround the flames, but stay back! Beshte, we'll need a new trench." "We can take you back to your families. If that's what you want." "I know how important family is to you elephants, Ma Tembo." "Zito, can you spray us a path out?" "Until we know the lightning's over, stay away from water. Lion Guard. We have to save Rafiki's tree!" The Ukumbusho Tradition "Let's do it." Category:Quotes